Artificial intelligence (AI) is a created intelligence exhibited by machines or software. In recent years, numerous advancements have occurred in the development of various AI applications leading to increased exposure and interaction with AIs, even at the consumer level. Within the field of AI development, it is often the case that computing technology, which is used to implement an AI, generally can perform some tasks very well and other tasks poorly. That is to say, conventional computing excels at solving certain types of problems while requiring excessive computing resources to solve other problems. It is often the case that non-artificial intelligence, e.g., human intelligence, is much more suited for solving the problems that cause conventional computing to struggle.
There is a push in AI development to create AIs that are better at performing tasks that extend beyond conventional computing. For example, AI research is actively seeking improvements in AI reasoning, AI knowledge, AI planning, and AI communication. As a more specific example, AI machines are often challenged by decision making tasks, especially when the AI machine is tasked with evaluating inconsistent entities, such as human beings, in order to make a decision. Thus, AI development continues to pursue AI machines capable of interacting with humans in an intelligent way. For example, AI machines capable of interacting with any type of person in order to make intelligent decisions based on the interaction are difficult to produce and often difficult to interact with.